


罂粟花开

by kissgun



Category: all 坤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissgun/pseuds/kissgun





	罂粟花开

范丞丞很早就注意到这个奇怪的男人了，明明是夏天，却还是用帽子和口罩把自己捂得严严实实的。露在外面的一双眼睛时不时往边上瞟，好像很地方身边来来往往的人一样。

“下一个，82号。”

听到范丞丞的喊声，这个男人正了正头顶的帽子，把口罩往鼻子上又拽了拽，才起身推开了范丞丞办公室的门。

“姓名”

“蔡徐坤”

“年龄”

“25”

“哪里不舒服？”

“我……我……”

范丞丞是一名专治男科疾病的医生，虽然年纪轻轻，却已经小有成就，发表的几篇论文都获得了专业领域极高的评价，也治好了许多病人的疑难杂症，每天来私人诊所找他看病的人都很多，而这个是他今天最后一名患者了。

范丞丞约了好朋友陈立农下班之后一起去打网球，眼看着约好的时间要到了，而面前这个男人吞吞吐吐的样子不由得让范丞丞有些不耐烦起来：“怎么不说话啊？你到底哪里不舒服？”

低着头的男人修长的手指紧紧地绞在一起，指尖因为过于用力甚至有些微微泛白，过了许久，他好像下定了决心的样子，把口罩摘了下来。

“范医生，我……我的身体畸形，它……它不正常。”

口罩掩盖下的，是一张精致的脸庞：纤长的睫毛不安地轻颤着，忽闪忽闪的在略显苍白的脸颊上留下了一小片阴影，眼睛里带着不太符合年龄的清澈和懵懂，小巧挺翘的鼻头泛着晶莹的汗珠，不知是因为炎热还是紧张。

范丞丞呆呆的看着眼前手足无措的蔡徐坤，手中转着的水笔“啪”的一声掉落在了桌子上。

范丞丞是个gay，而且是个眼光很挑剔的人 ，他第一次遇到第一眼就让他惊艳不已的男人，而且居然是自己的病人。

说起这个，范丞丞突然想起来蔡徐坤来自己这是看病的，身体畸形有什么的，还怕自己治不好吗？

范丞丞强忍住自己内心的激动，努力变回之前那个高冷的医生形象。

“身体畸形是吗？你把裤子脱了我们去检查室里先检查一下吧。”

蔡徐坤有些疑惑，他刚刚感觉范医生的眼睛里好像迸发出了很激动的神情，就像……就像一个经验丰富的猎手发现了自己心仪的猎物一样。

可等他再抬起头，面前的人又恢复了之前冷静的样子。好像一切都是自己的错觉。

想起之前自己看到的关于范丞丞医术高明，很尊重病人隐私的事，蔡徐坤按捺住心头隐隐的不安，跟着范丞丞向检查室走去。

偌大的房间里，只有几缕暮光从窗帘的缝隙里透了进来，暖黄色的无影灯光给蔡徐坤带来了些许安慰。他按照范丞丞的指令躺在了检查床上，有些不好意思地脱下了裤子。

牛仔裤松松垮垮地堆到脚踝，露出了笔直修长的双腿，明明该是男孩子结实的腿，但蔡徐坤的大腿根部却像少女一样有着丰盈的肉感，让人忍不住想要捏一捏那里的软肉。

范丞丞眼中的暗芒更甚，强压住心中翻涌的心思，扶着蔡徐坤的膝盖慢慢打开了他的双腿。

从未展现给他人的隐秘之地缓缓呈现在范丞丞面前，眼前的景象让经验丰富的范丞丞也忍不住暗吸了一口凉气：双腿间除了一根粉嫩的性器之外，还别有洞天。

阳具的上方居然有着和女人一样的阴户，而在两侧阴唇的上方，一颗小小的红豆正静静地躺在那里。

虽然以前就听说过双性人的病例，但这却是范丞丞第一次真实接触到患者，职业操守让他不由得细细研究起来，但他没想到，这样可就苦了蔡徐坤。

床上冰凉的皮革紧贴在滚圆的臀瓣上，而范丞丞带着胶皮手套的手指还在自己下身不安分地翻弄着。

原本紧闭的阴户被强行打开，敏感的阴蒂被时不时地碰到，一股从来没有过的陌生感觉从那个自己原本厌恶的地方传来，蔡徐坤感到有些不安，他明知道这是在医生面前，却还是忍不住偷偷扭动了一下身子，蜷起的双腿想要合拢却被范丞丞的手卡住动弹不得。

蔡徐坤的小动作没有逃过范丞丞的眼睛，范丞丞看着眼神已经有些迷茫的蔡徐坤，抽出了在小穴里搅弄的已经有些湿漉漉的手指。

在自己的动作下几乎完全大开的阴户，好似一朵殷红的罂粟花，美丽，迷人，明知会上瘾，却还是让人克制不住地想要接近。

原来双性人身体比自己想象的还要敏感，范丞丞摘掉了手套，计上心来。

“好了，我检查完了，你可以起来了。”

突然响起的声音让沉浸在臆想之中的蔡徐坤回过神来，一想到刚才自己在医生面前失态的样子，男人的脸上不禁泛起了羞涩的潮红。

他偷偷看了一眼范丞丞，发现没有什么一样，才稍稍放下心来。

安静的办公室里，蔡徐坤紧张地坐在桌子前，等着医生对自己的宣判。

“蔡先生，你这种两性畸形是在胚胎发育时期分化异常所导致的，你体内有男性和女性两种外生殖器，但有没有女性的子宫我现在还不能确定。理论上来说它不会影响您的生活，如果您想要恢复正常，我们可以通过手术切除卵巢组织等，但我想现在有一个更加严峻的问题……”

听到自己的病手术就可以治好，蔡徐坤的终于舒了一口气，但听到范丞丞说有更严重的问题，他下意识地坐直了身子。

范丞丞抬眼看了一眼蔡徐坤的反应，轻咳了一声继续说道：“更严重的是你的心理问题。蔡先生，你这些年一定过得很辛苦吧。”

低沉慵懒的男声在蔡徐坤的耳旁响起，明明是轻的仿佛耳语的话，却轻而易举地敲碎了蔡徐坤这么多年来小心翼翼的壳。

是啊，怎么会不辛苦呢？

从懂事起蔡徐坤就知道自己的身体和别的小朋友不一样，他从来不和同学一起去洗手间，怕同学发现自己身体的异样而常常选择自己一人独处。

久而久之，蔡徐坤身边连一个朋友都没有，他甚至变得有些自闭，甚至害怕和陌生人接触。所以当听到范丞丞说困扰自己多年的病是可以治好的时候，他又重燃起了对生活的希望。

他肖想过很多次，会有一双手把他从绝望的深渊中拉出来，让他能够走在阳光下……

现在，他的救赎到了。

“看你刚刚候诊时的状态，我猜想你的身体原因一定给你造成了很大的困扰。我认识一个很有名的心理医生，一会儿我让他先给你做一下心理治疗，这样对你之后身体上的治疗也有帮助。”

蔡徐坤似乎还没有从巨大的冲击之中回过神来，他根本没有在意为什么范丞丞会在快要下班的时候主动帮他联系心理医生，反而对这个善良有耐心的医生又多了一些好感。

清脆的门铃声响起，蔡徐坤有些期待地看向门口，一个穿着休闲衬衫，牛仔裤的男人微笑着对他点头示意了一下。

即使他一句话也没说，蔡徐坤却莫名觉得空气中多了一丝阳光的味道。

“你好，我叫陈立农，是一名心理咨询师。”

“你好，我叫蔡徐坤。”

蔡徐坤有些不安地伸出手，男人温暖宽厚的手掌轻而易举地握住了蔡徐坤的手，蔡徐坤觉得手心痒痒的，好像被羽毛轻扫过一样，他有些疑惑地抬头看了一眼男人，陈立农神色如常的样子让他觉得刚刚的一切是自己的错觉。

“多半是自己太敏感了吧。”

蔡徐坤没有细想，跟着两人走进了诊疗室。

桌子上的沙漏缓缓记录着时间，陈立农温软的声音带着让人无法抵抗的魔力，蔡徐坤只觉得意识渐渐变得模糊起来，在他闭上眼睛的前一秒，他只觉得自己落在了一个温暖的怀抱里，上面好像带着淡淡的消毒水的气息……

诊所二楼，柔软的席梦思里安静地躺着一个浑身赤裸的男人，不知是因为刚刚从浴室里被抱出来还是什么别的原因，男人奶白色的肌肤上泛着诱人的粉红色，被暴露在冷空气中的乳头随着呼吸上下起伏着，一根同样粉红诱人的性器垂在男人两腿之间。

范丞丞一进门看见的就是这样一副让人血脉喷张的场景，略显急促的喘息让房间多了一丝暧昧的气息，他扯掉腰间的浴巾，胡乱擦了一把身上的水珠，就欺身压了上来。

细密的吻落在蔡徐坤的身上，最终停在了花瓣般饱满的双唇上。

范丞丞很喜欢这种丰满的唇，在蔡徐坤和他诉说病情的时候他就一直想把这双唇蹂躏的粉红，甚至愿意给它涂上艳俗的口红，再用指腹压着狠狠擦开。

含住的唇果真是自己想象的那般富有肉感，尝在嘴里仿佛Q弹的果冻一般让人欲罢不能，呼吸不顺畅的原因让身下的男人皱着眉头发出一声嘤咛，范丞丞听了只觉得下腹一紧，狠狠在肉唇上啄了一口才罢休。

“啪”的一声清脆的响指，原本闭着眼睛的人缓缓睁开了眼，把范丞丞吓了一跳，他回过头对着始作俑者埋怨到：“陈立农你在搞什么啊？吓了我一大跳！”

男人抓了一把湿答答的刘海，眯着眼睛笑到：“丞丞怎么胆子这么小了？做爱当然要和会回应的人一起才有意思啊，我可不愿意对着一块木头发情。反正我对他进行了深度催眠，他现在虽然有意识，但等他完全醒过来什么都不会记得。”

范丞丞又扭头仔细观察了一番，发现身下的人眼睛虽然睁开了，但却失了焦，终于放下心来。

胸前的乳头被人含住，微尖的贝齿咬着它缓缓厮磨，初尝人事的蔡徐坤哪里受得了这样的刺激，他双手抓住范丞丞的头发，宛若调情似的挣扎不知是想把人推开还是想要被含的更深。

陈立农的舌头轻巧地围着蔡徐坤的肚脐打转，明明有着不堪一握的腰身，但被扒光了又露出了肚子上的小肉肉，配着被情欲染的通红的脸蛋，活脱脱一只任人欺负的小香居。

陈立农越看越觉得喜欢，忍不住在蔡徐坤的软软的肚皮上留下一串湿漉漉的吻痕，辗转着向下而去。

因为是双性人的缘故，蔡徐坤的性器不似一般人那样硕大，粉嫩娇小的性器被陈立农轻而易举就含进了嘴里，抵着马眼吸吮起来。

平时连自慰都很少做的人被这么一刺激，一下子就硬了，性器的前端分泌出星星点点咸湿的液体，上面的小嘴也情不自禁地吐出难耐的呻吟。

“唔……好难受……嗯……不要……不要了……”

范丞丞伸出手指探进了性器掩盖下的隐秘之地，他没有去玩弄阴蒂，而是直接分开湿漉漉的阴唇，早就水光泛滥的花蕊随着呼吸翕张开合，含苞待放的罂粟花勾的范丞丞连眼角都燥的通红，他按住蔡徐坤来回摩挲的双腿，对着穴口直接插了进去。

从未被外物侵入的花穴紧紧地吸住了第一个入侵者，范丞丞只觉得手指被湿润温暖的阴道包裹着，让他忍不住屈起手指，向更深处探去。

陈立农也加快了嘴里的动作，范丞丞只觉得手指所在的甬道突然夹紧，抬头一看发现蔡徐坤已经泄在了陈立农嘴里。

刚刚释放过的男人从眉梢到眼尾都是被欲望侵染的气息，水雾弥漫的双眸中兜着一汪春水，丰盈的双唇被贝齿咬住又不满地嘟起，不小心泄露出甜腻的呻吟，不安分地双腿在柔软的床单上不住地摩挲着，想要夹紧却又被范丞丞控制得动弹不得。

蔡徐坤皱着眉头，刚想起身看看罪魁祸首的脸，却被下体传来的巨大刺激弄软了腰。

陈立农看着突然无力瘫软在床上的人，炫耀一般地又吸了一下嘴里含住的阴蒂。

一直被保护的很好的小豆豆第一次大刺刺被人玩弄，陈立农坚硬的牙齿轻咬住根部，灵活的舌头来回拨动着红肿的阴蒂，引得蔡徐坤发出一连串破碎的呻吟。

“唔……好难受……不要……嗯……啊……不……不要……啊……”

陈立农大力的吮吸让身下挣扎的人儿突然绷直了身体，白皙的脚趾僵硬地蜷曲着，范丞丞只觉得手指所处的小穴急剧地收缩着，不知是想要把手指挤出要是吸的更深，粘腻的爱液汩汩涌出，沿着手指和肉壁的空隙泛滥成灾。

范丞丞抽出被淫水泡的发软的手指，发出“啵”的一声脆响。

突然抽离的不适感让蔡徐坤不由自主地向上弓了弓腰身，被粗略开拓过的罂粟微张着花瓣，诱人的花蕊随着主人的喘息不断开合，吸引着两个鸡儿邦硬的男人。

陈立农抹了一把穴口的淫水，牵着指尖的银丝拉到了蔡徐坤的后穴，一边撑开菊穴的褶皱一边调笑道：“宝贝水这么多，正好省了润滑欸！”

露着肚皮的小香居也不知听懂了没有，被迫撅起的小屁股难耐的扭了扭，竟又吞进去了小半个手指。

“看来我们的宝贝已经等不及了，你先还是我先？”

“要不，一起？”

两人以前虽然也玩过3P，但从来没有一起上过，但毕竟床上的这个宝贝比别的男人多了一个小嘴不是。

陈立农借着蔡徐坤的淫水不断增加着手指的数量，他扩张的很仔细，当手指抽插时发出咕叽咕叽的水声时才用两指撑开后穴的入口，把第三根手指插进去。

菊穴的褶皱被慢慢撑开，粉红的肠肉在空气中瑟缩着，跪趴着的小香居把脸埋在床单里，身子不住地战栗着，也不知道是爽的还是痛的。

陈立农细细在蔡徐坤的后穴里挖弄着，一边涂抹着淫水一边寻找着敏感点，终于在按到一块小凸起的时候发现小香居的屁股蛋儿抖了一下。

“原来是这里。”

粗糙的指腹压着前列腺点反复蹂躏着，曲起的关节时不时碰到火热的肠壁。

蔡徐坤的脑中昏昏沉沉的，只觉得屁股里有个东西一直搅弄着，戳的他又疼又爽，但跪趴的姿势又使不上半点力气反抗，只能不住扭着屁股，却丝毫挣脱不开，陌生又奇怪的感觉让他把脸埋在被子里，难受的直哼哼。

突然，屁股里的异物感没有了，但还没等他松一口气，一个又粗又长的大棒子就插了进来。

虽然之前已经很仔细的做过扩张了，但和肉棒相比手指实在是太小了，粗大的阴茎将菊穴的每一寸褶皱都撑了开来，紧致的感觉让陈立农瞬间就有了射精的欲望。

他深吸了一口气，停顿了片刻又一鼓作气插了进去。

初次被开苞的后穴紧紧地吸住陈立农的肉棒，身下的人哭着挣扎着，陈立农有些不耐烦地一巴掌拍在蔡徐坤的屁挂上，白嫩的臀瓣上瞬时就出现了一个嫣红的掌印。

正拼命想要把屁股里的大棒子挤出去的蔡徐坤似是被这一巴掌吓了一跳，抬起被眼泪沾湿的小脸，对着陈立农打了个小小的哭嗝。

真拿这只小香居没办法。

陈立农有些懊悔地抓了抓头发，宽大的手掌又轻轻覆上刚刚打了一巴掌的臀瓣，缓缓地揉弄起来，轻柔的动作带着些许讨好的意味，但胯下抽插的动作却丝毫没有变得温柔。

粗大的肉棒抵着敏感点细细研磨，在蔡徐坤扭着腰身想要更多的时候又飞快地抽出，还没等小香居开始欲求不满地抗议又一寸寸破开肠壁缓慢插入。

蔡徐坤被陈立农这样的插法搞的近乎失控，明明那个地方最舒服，但大肉棒总是蹭一蹭就走了，他气的不停的打着哭嗝，双手胡乱地拍打着被子，嘴里还不住地控诉着：“大棒子好讨厌……呜……不想要了……啊……”

刚刚一直在打手枪的范丞丞看着光溜溜的小香居连屁股尖都染上了动情的粉色，再也忍不住了。

“陈立农你快换个位置，我也要来。”

陈立农搂着蔡徐坤的腰，转了过来，不安分地顺手在小香居白白嫩嫩地肚皮上捏了一把，满脸泪痕的人不满地扭动了一下身子，引得陈立农重心不稳直接躺在了床上。

蔡徐坤的屁股里还好好地含着陈立农的肉棒，骑乘的姿势让肉棒顶到了前所未有的深度，然而蔡徐坤还没来得及呻吟，范丞丞就扒开他的阴唇把肉棒插了进去。

范丞丞第一次和女人上床的时候是在刚成年后不久，具体的情形已经记不住了，只记得当他兴冲冲准备体验一下大人的快乐的时候，他发现自己……竟然硬不起来。

明明身体没有任何毛病，结果是因为天生就喜欢男孩子，乐观的范丞丞很快就接受了这个事实，他很快就弄清了自己的定位，也和很多男孩上过床。

但这一次，是他第一次插进女性的生殖器里，虽然，这是个双性人的身体。

不同于后穴的紧致，弹性极好的阴道很快就接纳了这个入侵者，突破了开始的阻碍之后，范丞丞的肉棒很顺利地插进了蔡徐坤的体内，谄媚的嫩肉争先恐后地吸住这个大家伙，带着它向更深处的地方探去。

范丞丞耸动腰身，在抽插的时候甚至能感受到隔着一层皮肉下陈立农阴茎的轮廓，好像是第一次和另一根肉棒贴的这样近……

刺激的感觉让肾上腺素不断飙升，两人比赛似的抽插起来，但这却苦了躺在床上的小香居。

盛开的罂粟花不断吐出粘腻的银丝，咕叽咕叽的水声和睾丸拍打肉体的啪啪声响彻在安静的房间里，被操的迷迷糊糊的蔡徐坤瞪着失焦的双眼，半张着嘴呻吟着。

双手在空中挥舞着想要抓住什么，奈何全身只有菊穴里的那个肉棒是支点。

范丞丞的手捏住蔡徐坤胸前的乳头，颤巍巍的乳首被男人来回搓捻着，谄媚地向上递去却却只是被玩弄的更狠。

但这个下意识的动作很好的取悦了男人，紫红色的肉棒在粉嫩的小穴里来回抽插，乳白色的液体把罂粟花瓣弄的泥泞不堪，操着操着，范丞丞突然觉得自己的肉棒好像破开了什么更深层的阻碍。

专业的医学知识在脑海中闪过，这是……子宫口？！

身为双性人，有女性的阴道和生殖器自然也会有子宫，而且因为身体的原因比正常人要浅很多，这让范丞丞轻而易举地就干了进去。

仿佛是身体的最后一层屏障被突破，两人只觉得蔡徐坤的身体隐隐有了什么变化。

放浪的呻吟从口中吐出，白嫩的小香居全身都泛着诱人的粉色，屁股和胸前还有着星星点点凌虐的痕迹，下面的两个小嘴拼命吸吮着两个肉棒，引得两个男人再一次加快了抽插的力。

“太快了……好酸……嗯……好难受……啊……”

前面的肉棒抽出，后面的肉棒就插了进去，蔡徐坤身体里每时每刻都含着一根肉棒，前后两张小嘴一刻不停歇地吞吐着，男人的低吼和暧昧的喘息奏响了暗夜里最淫靡的序曲。

蔡徐坤的身体一阵一阵地哆嗦着，快要没有知觉的下体突然猛烈地收缩起来，陈立农和范丞丞两人交换了一下眼神，抽插的力度丝毫不减还坏心眼地堵住了蔡徐坤的马眼。

在射精边缘的肉棒肿胀的紫红，生理性的眼泪顺着蔡徐坤通红的脸蛋滑落

“啊……啊……好难受……想射啊……啊……”

范丞丞没有理会小香居的请求，反而捏起硬挺不已的阴蒂反复揉搓：“宝贝别急，马上就给你，我们一起好不好？”

“呜呜……你们是坏人……我……我好难受……啊……”

蔡徐坤的身体被一种陌生的快感渐渐占据，身体里好像有什么东西叫嚣着想要冲出来，他有些慌张地收缩着下体，想要阻止些什么，但这个动作却让前后夹击的两个男人更加兴奋，好似打桩机一样不知疲惫，力气大的甚至让蔡徐坤怀疑是不是要把两个蛋也塞进去。

终于，随着一声低吼，陈立农把自己的精华都射进了蔡徐坤身体的深处，而范丞丞则拔出自己的肉棒，全都射在了蔡徐坤的脸上。

堵住马眼上的手指突然松开，射精的快感还有肉棒抽出来巨大的空虚感，让小香居难过的哭了起来。

蔡徐坤小手胡乱抹着眼泪，却连着精液涂花了一脸，赤裸的身体一抖一抖的，花穴里喷出一股一股透明的精水，这是……潮吹了？！

陈立农和范丞丞很惊讶蔡徐坤的身体居然这么敏感，不过不也正是因为这样才能让大家都快乐吗？

心理治疗可不是立竿见影，所以以后还得让蔡徐坤多来几次才行。

毕竟，罂粟可是会让人上瘾的。


End file.
